The present invention relates to an electronic printer, e.g. an impact-type electronic printer using a rotary printing wheel.
Conventional electronic printers are designed to realize a uniform printing depth by varying the hammer pressure for each printing type.
Such a conventional electronic printer prints out characters and symbols cleanly with a uniform depth by continuously controlling the depth of the printed chracters according to their size. However, the conventional electronic printer cannot produce completely clean print merely by controlling the depth of the printed characters and symbols. In fact, cleaner printing can only be realized by adequately varying the spacing so that the next character is set in its printing position with reference to the size of the printing type. To achieve this, the controller system should be provided with a variety of specific spacing data for adequately varying the space in accordance with the magnitude of the areas of the respective printing type. Therefore, it is necessary to independently draw out from the ROM printing-type position data, hammer pressure and spacing data in response to the input data that represents the printable character. Actually, no conventional electronic printer can smoothly extract such data from the ROM, because it involves the entire circuitry in complex operations.